Manufactured goods are typically enclosed in packages that are marked with information pertaining to the goods. Such information might include data identifying what goods are in the package, when and where they were manufactured, and perhaps a serial identifier to uniquely identify the contents of the package. This information can be human readable, such as text, or machine readable, such as a bar code.
Because of the volume of packages that must be marked, it is customary to provide a computer-controlled marking device that imprints information either directly on the package or on a label that is peeled off and applied to the package. The marking device preferably operates quickly enough so that the packages can be marked as they are packaged. This rate is referred to as “line speed.”
In cases in which the information to be marked on the package changes frequently, the marking device is likewise updated frequently. This updating step preferably occurs quickly enough so that the marking device can continue to operate at line speed.
The process of providing updated information to the marking device typically includes retrieving data from one memory and transferring that data to a memory associated with the marking device. This transfer of data should occur quickly enough so that by the time the package arrives at the marking device, the marking device is ready to mark that package with updated information.